Sharing Drawers
by adevotedreader
Summary: In every relationship there comes a time when you must broach the subject of sharing a drawer. All Spock has to do now is figure out how to do it.


**Disclaimer: Were Kirk and Spock together in the movie? No. Then I must not own it.**

**AN: The first part was too short to post by itself so I tacked it on. The second half is a sequel to Societal Taboo. I was asked by **_**JadeMac2442**_** if I would do a drawer piece. Here you go. Laundry was my inspiration.**

Although shocking the hell out of everyone else, the kiss was not a surprise to me. The location was a bit public considering that we were used to only doing this behind closed doors, but then again, we had to come out sometime. Now while the kiss was very nice, I had to stop before I decided to make the mostly innocent kiss into something more passionate. Also I was pretty sure that some of the people on the bridge were going into cardiac arrest. Most noticeably Bones.

Once my lips were freed I took a breath and looked at his assaulter. "That was different."

"You wished for our relationship to be public, and you have a tendency to be rather dramatic when it comes to revealing the truth. I simply decided that it would only be fair if I were to have the upper hand rather than you surprising me." I would never admit that I thought that Spock was cute. He was telling the truth though. I would have decided to molest him at an inopportune moment if he had not done it to me. On the other hand I would have not done it while the shifts were changing. Mentally I shrugged. Everyone was going to find out anyway.

"It was pleasant as far as surprises go." The tips of his ears and his cheeks were turning a startling green.

"I believe that Dr. McCoy is in shock sir."

Turning around to see what state the crew was in I had to try very hard not to smile. If they could have looked anymore surprised it would have been forced.

"Do you think that they are okay?"

"All vital signs point to it."

"I wonder why this is such a surprise. I mean, we were good at keeping it a secret, but not so good that no one would ever have guessed. In fact I can think of some very telling clues."

"Such as?"

"Well I had bruises on my wrist that one time. Oh and you gave me a hickey." Very un-Spock like.

"Seeing as how you are well known for your sexual prowess and promiscuity they in all likelihood surmised that it was merely from a 'rough night.'"

"And I happen to know for a fact that there are two betting pools on whether or not we were to together, one on whether we would ever get together, and another that said that all of the tension between us was going to lead to hate sex which would then lead to one or both of us leaving the _Enterprise _because we were incapable of dealing with our love."

Spock looked at me incredulously. "How do you know all of this?"

"It is better if you don't know."

Glancing back at the crew I sighed. They at least seemed to be coming around. Bones was still slack jawed.

In hindsight I should have known that something was going to happen as everything had been too quiet and I was on the bridge. Everything happened on the bridge.

"Captain it has been three months since the beginning of our relationship. When first broaching the concept of entering into a relationship with me you mentioned that a marker of progress of a relationship was sharing a drawer. Having accessed our relationship critically, I find that it is progressing satisfactorily and I wish for it to continue. In the past week I have tried to defer to your human nature and have dropped several subtle hints. Despite my best attempts, my wishes appear to elude you. This morning I took the time it took for you to eat breakfast to make my wishes clear."

Swallowing hard I looked at him. "What did you do Spock?"

"I have removed all of your clothing from your bottom drawer and placed several articles of my own clothing there in replacement. In addition I have placed several sweaters into your closet. As Captain you have larger quarters and therefore it would be logical to move my belongings there rather than move into my smaller quarters." Taking a breath he continued. "Considering that we have a functional and mutually satisfying relationship I do not predict that our relationship will end in the near future. In fact, at the current rate our relationship is progressing, I expect that we will soon be sharing quarters. My actions will help to facilitate this change as well as eventually ease the transition."

Even through my shock, I felt amused that Spock had calculated our relationships success and decided that it was worth pursuing. Only Spock.

"What do you make of my actions?" His ears were turning green.

Sighing and holding back the grin that was threatening to break through, I got up and walked to him.

"I believe that they are," pausing for effect, "satisfactory."

Although he didn't smile with his mouth, his eyes were dancing with happiness. Mentally rolling my eyes I thought that only Spock would be nervous about this.

"That pleases me. I feared that perhaps I had overstepped my boundaries."

This time I couldn't help but smile.

"But you did the calculations."

"Humans have earned a reputation for being difficult to predict due to their, at times, irrational thinking. You yourself epitomize this idea. The idea that you would reject my advances was possible."

"At this point I don't think I _could_ reject your advances. It wouldn't be logical." If there was one thing that I enjoyed doing it was throwing that word back at him. At first it had been a taunt, but now it was more of a show of affection.

Now there was a slight smile on his lips. "Shall we seal it with a kiss?"

"By all means." I closed the distance between us and placed a kiss on his lips. Sadly it was close mouthed and short as Spock didn't approve of unnecessary public displays of affections. More of a friend kiss than anything, if guy friends kissed each other.

**AN: That seemed kind of lame. Oh well. It helps to make up for the epic fail that was "**_**With A Whisper."**_


End file.
